powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indaver Clan Monsters
The Indaver Clan Monsters are mostly resurrected monsters killed 10,000 years ago by the Denzimen. Because of this, all of them have counterparts from Denshi Sentai Denzimen. Some monsters from Denzimen may be referred on the Special Monster Page. Designdaver Designdaver 'is a monster the Denzimen fought 10,000 years ago. He was seen in a dream of Austin Starer's which is a dubbing of ep 14 of Denziman His main ability involved the manipulation of pencils created from its body, most notably to magically control kids from a distance to allow for those using them to get perfect scores on tests; he can also throw them as spears and bombs and even use a pencil sharpener on his left shoulder to create shavings to attack opponents. Notes * His PR name comes from that he looks like a pencil, his sentai name literally means cram school, his plot * He never interacted with DaiDenzin, which may have been one of the reasons why this episode was chosen to be used for Starner's Nightmare * Jukular-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman Sqoog 'Sqoog '''was the first monster to fight the GSA Rangers, which were only 4 members. Unlike the future monsters, he was not defeated by the GSA Megazord as Tycho did not. He is referred to as a combination of an Ogg from ''Doctor Who and a flying squirrel, thus his name. It abilities including high jumping and an early version of the Shogun Sword * His sentai name means giant flying squirrel and is from episode 1 of Denziman * Musasabilar-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman Gator Repeator 'Gator Repeator '''was not only Tycho's first monster, but also the first one to be defeated by the GSA Megazord. General Magnator used him to posses Charlie. However, he decides to prove his worth so he grows Gator Repeator. His main ability is to take possession of a person and create a "clone" of them over their body, allowing for them to act as if they were them. He also possesses the typical Indaver Monster abilities of telekinesis and walking through walls. He can also jump high and uses a trident as a physical weapon. * Higekitakolar-Sentai Counterpaer from ''Denziman His counterpart appeared in the 6th episode of Denziman. Bubble Baron 'Bubble Baron '''is an Indaver Clan monster is a monster that becoems attracted to music. It was accidentally created during a spa treatment of Tyciel's. It was first destroyed by the Rainbow Shurikin before being regrown and defeated by GSA Megazord. Its main ability is to use soap bubbles to remove the moisture from objects. When he uses his ability on people, he directly attaches to a person while turning invisible, making it seem like soap bubbles are popping all over their body until they slowly harden into a state similar to a porcelain statue; their heart continues to beat slowly but they will die either from being shattered or five minutes after reaching this state. In combat these could be used as low explosives. He also uses a staff with bubble-like protrusions at the top for combat, manipulate fire, and could change his size. * His sentai name means Bubble and from episode 2 of Denziman * Shabonlar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman Midnight Ivy '''Midnight Ivy '''is the second female villain introduced after the Shogun Princess (Hadrian). She is sent to find a bouquet of flowers to propose to Tyciel. She has abilities that allow nature to work for her almost like her own foot soldiers. She is immediately regrown instead of defeated when she returns from the Shogun Star Destroyer. Like other plant themed monsters, her counterpart is male. * Her sentai name means Ivy and is from the 5th episode of Denziman * Tsutakazular-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman B-Roll '''B-roll was the first and only 1 of two monsters of The Shogun to appear in 2 episodes (Gwen and the Theater Phantom & The Blonde in Black). He was working behind the back of Shogun Black, Eustus MacAlister, and captured Gwen Gifro. He did save her life from the threat, but let him escape from the GSA Rangers, who didn't have Tycho at the time. Now on equal terms, they begin wrapping the city in old style film in hopes of spawning propagnada, but the rangers stopped them. His main ability involves him capturing people in old style film and pulling youth from them. It was also seen he can send it anywhere like Spiderman's webs and stream video content. * His Sentai Counterpart's name literally means film and is from the 8th episode of Denziman * His PR name comes from a journalism term for the film, with A-roll meaning audio * Firumular-Sentai Coutnerpart from Denziman Jiko 'Jiko '''is a monster created by Eustus from unwanted junk. It is the first monster defeated by the JAKQ Cannon, one of the many abilities from Tycho's JAKQ deck (something he created). In response, Eustus created the Chakra deck and they fought a Terraknight instead of him. His main weapon is a staff similar to a traffic sign and a Hammer. * His counterpart had more care motifs and comes from the 11th episode of Denziman * Tayajigolar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman Pier Skull 'Pier Skull '''was a former general of the Indaver Clan resurrected by Jark Matter. He was killed prior to the final battle and had to be recast from rouge Denzi Power. He was sent to tempt Ageolis into playing the flute again. While she is tuning, Eustus shows himself as Shogun Black and make her awaken beasts buried at Maypole Hill. Unlike some other monsters, he is mostly absent during his episode and only shows up when his plans fail, leading to his demise. Unlike his counterpart, he never used the flute himself. * His Counterpart's name means shell and comes from the 18th episode of Denziman * Kaigalar-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman Jet Blade 'Jet Blade 'is another scrap monster of Eustus' to distract the rangers from his plan with a Terraknight to kill Rosa. He is the only Indaver Clan monster to be regrown with a Terraknight, with both being defeated by GSA Megazord. He can cause earthquakes due to the amount of scrap metal it used to make him, as well as his agility of carving up on his roller blades. He also has a spiked Frisbee painted like an archery target. * His counterpart's name means roller skates and comes from the 15th episode of Denziman * Panchirolar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman Stigner 'Stigner '''is considered the first GSA 2.0 Monster even though GSA is not officially considered GSA and GSA Brave by Nickelodeon. He is after Bridge Carson who stole a special flower to fuel him and other aspects of The Shogun. He is a cross between a trash can and a beehive. He used the Dave Saber, which would later be used by the Indavers in Galaxy Squad in his brief appearance. * His counterpart comes from the 20th episode of Denziman * Hachidokular-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman Xtractor 'Xtractor '''is a dentist themed monster of the Indaver Clan resurrected by The Shogun. He was used in a plan of Eustus' to steal Charlie's teeth so Tyciel could have the prettiest smile in The Shogun. His plan ultimately backfired with the debut of the Gemini Ranger form for the sisters. He is defeated first by the 6 Prong Rainbow Shurikin, then by GSA Megazord. * He comes from the 24th episode of Denziman * Hamigakilar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman El Diablo 'El Diablo '''is an Indaver Clan monster themed after the devil himself. He was resurrected by The Shogun. He debuted alongside IO, the second monster that is considered a special monster. He was sent to hunt down Eustus after he defected from The Shogun. Eliza, Ashton's older sister, proves herself to be a worthy fighter alongside them and plans the creation of the ASD Powers. He was ultimately destroyed by Rainbow-Gemini Shurikin and GSA Megazord. * His sentai counterpart is actually themed to music, as seen as his main weapon is a treble clef * Rekolar-Sentai counterpart from the 26th episode of ''Denshi Sentai Denziman Splinter 'Splinter '''is a mutant tree monster created from remains of dead trees and is a good shot at tomahawk throwing. He appears during Bridge's debut as a Power Ranger in the form of ASD Red. * He had two tomahawks he can through as weapons * He is mentioned of in Space 29 when Charlie mentions about being a red ranger, but it not flashbacked to * His counterpart's name means tree and comes from the 27th episode of Denziman * Kilar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman White Light 'White Light '''is a Japanese Lantern monster the GSA Rangers face on a mission to Japan. He is defeated by Harvey and Tycho inside Mount Fuji. All 5 GSA Rangers later defeat him with Denshi Robo, which had originally been a model of the toy from the Denziman TV show. The Gemini/ASD Rangers were facing another monster at the same time back in the states Powers and Abilities As a paper lantern, White Light uses his brightness to blind and attack the rangers. However his main power involves the creation of multiple paper lanterns in the ranger's colors which he attacks the team with via massive colorful explosions. He can also teleport, use a forked staff and a whip, and emit flames from his left arm. * Chōchinlar-Sentai Counterpart from the 30th episode of Denziman Saxophear 'Saxophear 'is a saxophone themed monster of The Shogun. His main power is he can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum. Despite having the power to knock out Cornith, The rangers ingenuity proved him defeat. He is the first monster with an Irno Pack that allows him to be regrown without Jark Matter's instruction. Despite most of the team being down, they still use the GSA Megazord against him. Notes * He uses more of the aspects of the Ronin Monsters instead of his Indaver Clan bretherin. * He looks similar to Badpipes from ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel ** Interestingly, both are voiced by Kelson Henderson * Saxophonelar-Sentai Counterpart from the 33rd episode of Denziman Quito 'Quito '''is the last monster the GSA Rangers face. He was tracking the Denshi Power to find their base and begin a plan to blow it up. His plan is thwarted, but he still destroys their powers. This leads to the creation of the Danger Rangers. * His sentai name means Poison Moth * He is the only sentai monster-of-the-day to not appear in ''Power Rangers as these episodes originally slated for GSA were given to Henry Danger when the the 5th season was extended to 40 episodes. Thus, this makes every Henry Danger crossover counts as a Henry Danger episode and not that of whom they teamed up with (Thunderman's, Game Shakers, Arc and Ciara of Knight Squad, Power Rangers) * Dokugalar-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman Notes * General Magnator is the last villain to die in GSA, at the hands of Gemini Robo * V-Leauger, Black Cross, and IO are considered special monsters who have counterparts from Denziman See Also * Vader Monsters-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:The Shogun